


Good Taste

by Author_Pendragging



Series: My collection of angsty and fluffy one-shots [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Julie And Her Himbos, Teasing, luke gets real embarrassed, real fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Pendragging/pseuds/Author_Pendragging
Summary: “Guys! I figured out how we’re connected to Julie’s mom!”
Relationships: Alex and Julie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: My collection of angsty and fluffy one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001355
Comments: 7
Kudos: 284





	Good Taste

“Guys! I figured out how we’re connected to Julie’s mom!!” Alex yells as he rushes into the garage.

“Wait!! What?! Really?!” Luke exclaims.

Reggie just simply jumps up and down like a child that ate too much sugar.

“That’s amazing Alex! What is it?” Julie pipes in. 

“Well. If I say you have to promise not to get mad at me, Julie!”

“Mad?! Why would I get mad? You just found out your connection to my mom! That’s amazing!”

The shrillness of Julie’s excited voice makes Alex flinch before he grins sheepishly at her. 

“Because I figured it out while looking at stuff in your room...”

Alex can see the frustration in her eyes before she clamps it down and nods for him to continue.

“I went into your room because I wanted to look at more of your pictures- you were an adorable little girl- and I found myself drawn to your favorite picture of you and your mom. I couldn’t shake the feeling that she looked a little familiar. I decided to let it go and leave when I kind of sort of tripped and knocked over the trunk of your mom’s things.”

“Dude!” Luke exclaims. “You chose then to have a super klutz moment?!”

“I’m sorry! But it led to me figuring it out, so butt out. Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” he pauses here to shoot a glare at the grinning Luke, “I knocked over your mom’s case. I panicked and felt super bad and began to carefully put everything back. That’s when I found it.” 

“Found what?! Don’t leave us hanging!” Reggie yells, interrupting him.

“Dude. I was just about to say, but you interrupted me!”

Any argument was ended before it began by Julie.

“Cut it out! Nobody besides Alex talk until he gets to the end of the story! I just want to find out how you know my mom. So shut it!”

All the guys look guilty and Reggie mimes zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key. Alex wrings his hands nervously and continues.

“Umm. I was putting away the stuff- carefully! Very very carefully- and I found a Sunset Curve shirt.” Reggie and Luke gasp. “Right! It was bedazzled and I was just staring at it in shock and that’s when everything came together! Julie, we met your mom the day we died.”

“Rose.” Reggie whispers.

“That- that was my mom’s name. You guys knew her? How?”

Julie is close to tears and Alex goes to sit next to her on the couch. 

“She was cleaning the tables at the Orpheum the night we were supposed to play- the first time that is. We gave her a shirt which she kept and bedazzled apparently.”

“So we actually know Julie’s mom?!” Reggie squeaks once Alex had finished speaking.

“That’s what I just... ok.”

“I can’t believe you actually met my mom. She must have know you were good guys and that’s why she sent you to me.” 

Julie beams at the guys. Her mom really did send them to her. Julie jumps when Reggie suddenly gasps and flails wildly.

“Holy crap!!! I flirted with Julie’s mom!! That’s so wrong!”

“You did what with my mom?!”

“Yah. He’s not the only one!” Alex says with a grin. 

Luke smacks him before grinning sheepishly at the very flustered Julie.

“I can’t believe you two flirted with my mom! Ooooh, you guys are never going to live this down.” 

“Uh, yah, well we’re dead so we can’t live anything down.” Reggie replies.

“Dude.” Alex groans in response.

Luke is quick to defend himself.

“We didn’t know it was your mom! How we’re we supposed to know we were going to die and be brought back as ghosts by her daughter 25 years later?! She was just a cute girl we met at a gig! Not that I just flirted with every cute girl! Or that I’m calling your mom cute! Not that she wasn’t cute! I- I just- ugh!”

He’s very flustered by the time he finishes his rant. Julie and Alex share a grin. They are going to tease them about this forever. 

“Hahaha! You flirted with Julie’s mom and now you always flirt with Julie!”  
Reggie pipes in.

Silence. Terrible, awkward silence. Then Julie begins to laugh. Which leads to Alex snickering. Which leads to confused laughter from Reggie who’s not exactly sure what’s so funny. Luke does not laugh, just stands in the middle of the garage gaping and beet red. (Shouldn’t ghosts not be able to blush? Did they even have blood? This day was too weird.)

“Well,” Julie manages to get out between bouts of laughter. “You’ve got good taste!”

Alex is in tears rolling on the floor in laughter at this point. Luke turns even redder and poofs out of the room. 

Reggie is still confused as to what is so funny. (Julie’s mom was pretty cute though. Ray just got so much cooler.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
